The overall Program Project proposes to use a considerable number of advanced statistical techniques to address complex problems. Core C plays the role of providing data analysis assistance to the Projects in order to support their efforts to evaluate the project aims and hypotheses. The specific objectives of Core C are to provide data analytical support and analyses to investigators in the evaluation of the project hypotheses and to facilitate communication and sharing of data among investigators Investigators from all the projects will be able to access the services of the Core, which range from consultation on research design issues that may arise during the course ofthe projects, data analysis consultation to the actual statistical modeling of collected project data.